The Tale of the New Era
by isramadon
Summary: The New Era is well under way, and everyone is adapted soundly. Tiara has done something in the past that she is paying for now. I would make a good summary, but I would give a lot away...I also would have put a secondary genre, but this story fit into


**Welcome to the first chapter of my Shamanic Princess fanfic, _the Tale of the New Era!!!_ I realize that at the time being, it is very short; but please understand that later I will add on more! I have a few things that you should know for this first chapter, and later I will add more as more chapters are posted.**

**Magister: In the New Era of the Guardian World, the ruler is called the Magister. Thus, the Magister functions much like King would, but with a few differences. The Magister is more strict and cruel, not allowing a lot of lee-way (sorry, I don't know how to spell that word lol). In a way, the Magister is almost like a dictator, but with less power. There are laws restricted what the Magister can and can't do, thus the Magister of the Guardian World cannot become a total dictator.**

**Masters: The Masters are a council of Shamans under the direct control of the Magister. They are almost like a small army in a way. Since the Magister is busy solving the whole Guardian World's problems, the Masters are responsible for solving the smaller problems and controlling things while the Magister is busy. The Masters also control the Shamanic Army, called the Shael's. The Masters are very important to the Guardian World; without them, many things would fall apart. Being invited to become a Master is an immensely huge honor.**

**The New Era: This refers to the new government set in place after the Throne of Yord was returned to the Guardian World. This new government was said to lower the chanced of another 'Throne of Yord incident,' and make life in the Guardian World more organized and, well, better. The New Era is basically like a new age in the Guardian World. With the new government came many new developements and revolutions. On the subject of the new government, it is basically a spin off of a democracy. Thus it is similar to a democracy but different. I don't really know how to explain it, so you'll just have to read **

_

* * *

_

_It's...too painful...to think about....the past._

_What did I do?_

_How...how..._

* * *

"Tiara, open the path. We must hurry before the Magister catches us." Tiara snapped back to reality, bowing in apology to the Masters. Many things had changed and Tiara had matured immensely since the incident...

"Tiara, NOW!" Gasping with the power in his words, Tiara lifted her hands above her head, keeping her eyes down to the ground. Mumbling inaudible words of remorse, she waved her arms around, forming the pattern of a shamanic symbol. Beads of sweat sprinkled across her face as she yelled the summoning command. A slow lump grew in the air above Tiara and the Masters, slowly drooping down like thick syrup. Tiara held her hands out to retain the connection, but such a simple movement required so much energy. Tiara yelled out in pain and thought to herself, "_I'm going to be exhausted for days now..."_ But such thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"TIARA, IT'S FORMING! HOLD FAST, HOLD FAST!!!!!!!" Tiara winced at the tremendous power of the lump, which was now beginning to form a rather odd creature. After about a minute had passed, the lump started sagging out of the air at a much quicker rate; now it nearly scrapped the ground. Then, like a baby out of the womb, the lump broke and spilled a hideous creature onto the ground. Its muscles pulsated as it lifted itself up. Tiara collapsed to the ground at the feet of the creature as it watched her uncaringly. The Masters gasped at the creature, which snapped its head towards them.

One of the Masters, a rather timid one, spoke up from the back. "It's...it's so..." The Master could not finish his sentence for the sake of passing out. A different Master picked up and chided at the obvious. "It is easy for one to see the unnatural 'appearance' of this creature, but deep inside it lies a power far greater than any of us has ever seen. I am not sure how Tiara was able to summon it, but I know that if she discovers how to use its hidden power, disastrous things will surely happen." Every head of the Masters, save for the unconscious one, nodded in agreement. The Grand Master walked up to Tiara and lifted her head like a caring father would lift his daughter's feeble face.

"Congratulations, Tiara. What will you name your new partner?"


End file.
